A Killer Motel
by abzwriter
Summary: Lindy Montgomery, originally applying for a small job in the motel. Dragged into a murder, the cover-up and all the shit that follows the Bates-Massett trio. All the death, drugs and corruption. She tries to avoid them, but her feelings for a certain brother cloud her judgement and drag her back in. The trio seem to enjoy balancing on the slim line... destroy it or improve it.
1. Torn Tights

My tights, now torn and splashed with blood, odd rips over my legs. A cut, centred on my inner thigh, once gushing with blood was now covered in scrunched-up tissue. My leather black, pencil skirt, slowly climbing my hips, threatening to expose me to the world. My white blouse, previously tucked into my skirt, now flowed over with a decoration made of blood. The first five buttons pulled off, exposing a majority of my cleavage. The sleeved rolled up to my elbows, showing my freshly tanned skin, with a coating of dried blood. My hair now dishevelled, stands escaping my hairband and hairpins to tickle around my neck. I scrubbed harder on the tiled floor, physically paining my arm as I did. Mascara stained my cheeks, my eyes stung from the running mascara. My velvet red lipstick smudged across my cheeks.

"Fuck!" I snapped, pulling my arms back to cradle my own body, numbing any pain I was able. My hands, my fingers, in particular, stung painfully. My hands, once adored by acrylic nails, were now outlined with blood and full of dried glue. Dried blood decorated my hands, staining between each finger. Norma, latest murderer and newest owner, walked through the door. Her teenage son following, both froze in their steps upon seeing me.

"I, I thought I'd get a head start" I stuttered out, looking up at her with a weary look. My legs bounced, hands trembled and breath came out in quick pants. Adrenalin was fueling this cleaning spree, one that was in another woman's house. That sentence satisfied the mother, who grabbed her own scrub of the side and knelt down beside me.

"I'm Lindy Montgomery," I introduced with a heavy pant, returning to scrubbing alongside the woman. What can I say? My life seems to always end with me involved in something illegal.

"Hey..." I greeted, stepping out of the Bates bathroom with a towel wrapped around my bare and wet body. Looking to Mrs Bates, her son's sudden stare being slightly uncomfortable. Especially under the circumstances.

"Oh Lindy," Norma replied her tone unnervingly calm, her posture stark straight. I forced a weak, short smile, finally meeting Norman gaze. His blue eyes seemed to pierce through my body and soul.

"I need, new clothes" I softly let out, "mine are sort of... a mess!" I added gently. Cradling the towel to my body, feeling the hair that clung to my neck.

"Oh, yes sorry dear" Norma released quickly, rushing away without another word. Leaving me with her son... her creepy son.

"I'm sorry" Norman finally spoke, breaking the awkward tension that hung like a fog in the hallway. I looked back at him, finally realised how innocent and true he was. The boy looked gaunt, his pale skin looked green. He looked drained, emotionally and physically.

"Me too" I replied softly, offering a weak, temporary smile. "And thanks, for stopping him" I finally thanked. Remembering a little of the boys help.

"No problem, happy to" Norman mumbled, his mother suddenly re-emerged with a handful of clothes. I offered a small smile, accepting the clothes from the old-styled woman.

"It's getting late," Norma stated, glancing at a window to the darkness of outside. "There's a spare room, down the hall, you can use it to change or stay the night" she offered kindly. Though I could tell why she had. She wanted to be able to chat, tomorrow, tell me not to spill. Not that I would. I'm involved now.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm gonna head back to my motel" I deadpanned seriously, this was uncomfortable enough.


	2. And Keep Them Coming!

I tried to act normal, I tried to not react different. Man was it hard, overthinking it all was a little too much. Norma invited me back, though in the morning I left in a hurry, I wanted my clothes. Her's were a little old fashioned.

"Miss Monty," James hollered, snapping me out of my trance. I felt his hand on my arse, a light slap to gain my attention.

"Don't touch me James," I groaned, turning to face him. The middle-aged, brunette man gave me a wicked smile and small wink. Raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry sweetcheeks," he apologised half-heartedly, "Get me and the boys some beers" he asked nodding his head toward the table of boys. I nodded, offering a smile. I walked away, sort of slowly in the high heels.

"Ethan," I greeted happily, handing the beer to the man sat to his left. I handed a few tissues to Ethan, offering a weak smile.

"I got him" Ethan announced, nodding to the the other guy. I finally looked at him, he was attractive. Unfamiliar too, which was unusual. He had fluffy, blonde hair and a short blonde beard. He was tall, well-built with a tanned glow even in the dim coloured lighting of the club. Ethan handed me a fifty, out of a handful of hundreds, giving a slight wink and smile.

"What happened to your nails?" Ethan asked curiously, grabbing my free hand and inspecting my acrylic-free nails.

"I cleaned up, you know what hot water and cleaning crap does to my nails" I laughed off, pulling my hand back.

"Monty!" Kent Byron shouted, "Get to work!" he scolded loudly, drawing a lot of attention to me. Though temporary, barely covered women was more interesting to these. Ethan and his new friend kept their eyes on me, I leant down, pecking Ethan's cheek.

"Tell me if you want a ride home, or you new guy" I offered with a wide smirk, staring knowingly at Ethan. Ethan belted out a laugh, looking to the new guy and shaking his head

"Don't take her up on that! She get's drunk on work nights!" Ethan warned, dabbing his cheeks with the tissue's I provided. I laughed it off, turning to his friend.

"I'm Lindy, by the way" I greeted, smiling sweetly down at him. Watching Ethan smirk, his friends eyes met mine again. A small smile crawling over his lips,

"Dylan," he replied cooly, his voice husky. I sent him a wink, strutting away finally and towards the bar.

"He's pretty cute," Molly stated joining my side, she was the one who took the blonde's order. I giggled, hitting her lightly with my tray.

"James and the rest want beers" I told the bartender, placing my tray on the side and looking at Molly. She was pretty, very pretty. Her brunette hair hung to her shoulders in weak curls, her hazel eyes outlined by thick make-up. She could be effortlessly pretty, sometimes she was messy pretty.

"I got it, you deserve a drink and a break" Molly offered happily, accepting the two pints the bartender held out to me. "And go get your nails done tomorrow" she demanded, her eyes flickering between my nails and face.

I sunk into a bar stool, leaning heavily on the bar. My eyes drifted shut, but with the flashes of the blood mess from two nights ago, I quickly snapped them open. My gaze falling to the cut on my thigh, yet another reminder.

"Here," Marcus, another bartender and friend, mumbled from across the bar. Placing a full glass in front of me, with a added wink. "Enjoy Princess, vodka and coke" he explained.

"Thank you, Marcus!" I thanked cheerfully, throwing my hand around the glass and dragging it to my happily parted lips. "And keep them coming!" I commanded happily, handing him Ethan's fifty. Marcus was compliant and completely used to this. Happily supply my booze, till I was ready to pass out at the end of the night and stumbled home.


End file.
